


Czy już wspomniałem...?

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziękuję za wszystkie uwagi i poprawki. Nie obiecuję jednak poprawy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czy już wspomniałem...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Nienawidził pisania egzaminów. Nienawidził też Petera Hale. A jeszcze bardziej nienawidził pisania egzaminów u Petera Hale.  
\- No, kochani, czas minął, kończymy pisać. Nie zapomnijcie o podpisaniu prac. Nie pogardziłbym również jakąś słodką notką z numerem telefonu na marginesie. Zwłaszcza od ciebie Stiles.  
\- Pieprz się.  
\- Hm... No cóż, co prawda nie miałem tego w dzisiejszych planach, ale skoro proponujesz... To co, dwudziesta trzydzieści u mnie?  
I czy już wspominał, jak bardzo nienawidzi Petera Hale?


End file.
